Bejeweled Twist Episode Ideas
The Chips are Down When Gumball uses the time reversion, he gets kicked out of the team by Nicole (though it does make Ej angry with her). The Hacking War Following a heated argument with Nicole, Richard starts a war that involves hacking, but the boys don't know how to hack, making Ej the only boy with the know-how to hack. Pretty soon, Anais shuts down Ej's security system with her mind, making Nicole and Anais victorious (for now) giving Ej enough of an incentive to go into his "Emergency Hacking Room" as he says that he's the smart one and that is no longer a game. The Hacking War pt. 2 Ej is still hacking while Nicole's mom hack senses tingle and a video transmission shows that Ej sent an email to XANA to help out. Anais, with a touch of her finger shuts down XANA's access to the girls' mainframe. With that, the evil mother/daughter team take control of every server in the world. However, their disrupt-o-bot attack on XANA isn't going so well as Ej hacks them, shutting them down. Anais uses her telepathic powers to persuade the president to launch missiles at the boys' base. Ej manages to shut the missiles down and Gumball attacks by taking his lightning bolt off and shoots it down to the girls. Before Anais can telekinetically use XANA's drones to kill the boys, she hears Ej in the distance and gets scared and Nicole tells to ignore him and continue telekinetically activating XANA's drones. She does, but Ej cuts off their link, and makes it look like XANA's doing, and Ej explains by saying that they changed his old hacking system, making the boys victorious already. Ej thinks the same strategy about attacking when people aren't looking and fires lasers, defeating the girls. The Hacking War pt. 3 The boys go to a place to celebrate their victory and Ej shows a map there. The boys get there, but Ej activates their protection system when two intruders attack. Richard and the boys fight them but are weak. In Ej's camera, the boys see the intruders were Nicole and Anais (now mentally insane). Ej fires missiles and fires a powerful laser that made all the girls' systems explode, and the boys are victorious yet again. Ej gets angry with Nicole and Anais for the confusion and destruction they caused which ravaged hundreds of cities. Nicole tells them that when they lost the war they became insane, after noticing the monsters they became and all the apocalypses their insanity caused. Notes The Hacking War was a pretty dark episode and was deemed "not for kids" but Nickelodeon told the parents that this was never intended and the episode was a little on the dark side. Still, viewer discretion was recommended for kids, meaning kids had to watch the episode with a parent or supervising adult. The Fight Anais and Ej fight to see who's the smartest of the super family. Evil Girls After Anais and Nicole's birthdays they become evil and disloyal, and Richard and Patrick blame Darwin. Then Ej finds out it wasn't Darwin, and finds out it was XANA's doing. The Curse XANA lays down a curse on the mother and daughter where everything Anais touches will fall apart and everything Nicole touches will melt. Ej tries to stop them from touching everything in sight. Tractor Beam XANA creates a tractor beam and Anais uses magic to help destroy the beam. Category:Science Fiction